Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device that displays an image.
Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display device which has recently attracted attention as a display device uses a self-emitting organic light emitting diode (OLED). Thus, the organic light emitting display device has advantages of a high response speed, a high light emitting efficiency, a high brightness, and a wide viewing angle.
In the organic light emitting display device, pixels including the OLED are aligned in a matrix form, and the brightness of pixels selected in response to a scan signal is controlled depending on a gray scale of data.
Each pixel in the organic light emitting display device has a pixel structure in which the OLED and a driving circuit for driving the OLED are disposed.
In order to manufacture a display panel in which a plurality of pixels having the pixel structure is defined, so many processes need to be performed. During the processes, process-induced foreign material(s) may be generated in a pixel. In this case, the pixel may become a defective pixel to be seen as a bright spot or a dark spot.
Such a pixel defect may cause deterioration of image quality. In severe cases, the display panel itself needs to be discarded.
Accordingly, a method for efficiently repairing a pixel defect is needed.